Marry Me?
by ladybug782
Summary: When Natsu wants to asks Lucy to marry him and how no idea when or he should do it. How will he asks her will be sad. happy, or touching. ONE-SHOT NALU this something for my new story i'm work on "I'm going to miss you when you're gone Natsu..."


**Marry me?**

"Natsu are you going to give Lucy the ring or not?" Mirajane asks already planning their wedding in her head "What if she doesn't say yes?" Natsu asks shaking in fear that Lucy will say no "Natsu if Lucy say yes that she'll date I'll think she'll say yes to merry you" Gray said, "You have a point but still" Natsu said looking down at the little black box that has a ring inside, "Natsu-nii you better asks Lucy before it too late" Romeo said "Look a 13 year old is telling what to do." Natsu said feeling worse, "Natsu I'm sure Lu-Chan will say yes" Levy said "Yea I had the guts to asks Levy to marry me and now were having a kid" Gajeel said warping him arms around His pregnant wife ,"How does that make me feel better?" Natsu asks looking at Gajeel "I wasn't trying to make you feel better" Gajeel said getting a slap in the back of his head by Levy "Baka!" Levy said.

The guild doors open and Lucy walk in the guild with that beautiful smile of hers "Hey guys what going on?" Lucy asks the group of people "Noting" the guild members said leaving Natsu alone with Lucy. "Jerks" Natsu said under his breath "Natsu is there something wrong?" Lucy asks "Noting everything fine" Natsu said giving Lucy a kiss "What was that for?" Lucy asks blushing crazy, "Because I love you" Natsu said with his famous smile. "I love you too" Lucy said sitting next to Natsu to her boyfriend. Natsu was nervous he heard people saying asks already but he didn't listen it wasn't the right time to asks Lucy. "Natsu are you all right? You look pale" Lucy said looking worried "Yea just tired Luce" Natsu said yawning, "Really we can home now if your that tired" Lucy said looking at Natsu, "That ok Luce I'm find noting to worried about" giving Lucy that famous smile that any woman can fall for "Ok I'm going to talk to Levy-Chan for a while then we can go home and make some fish. Ok?" Lucy said smiling sweetly at Natsu "ok Luce I'll be waiting" Natsu said before Lucy left to talk to Levy.

"You just couldn't do it could you pinky" Gray said smirking "You shouldn't be talking you don't have the guts to asks Juvia out ice princess" Natsu said to the raven hair man "Shut-up that my problem" Gary said blushing "And this is my problem smart one" Natsu said wanted their conversation to be over now, "Whatever. Are you going to asks her before it to late you know some guys have been wanting to get their hands on Lucy for a while now? Right? Gray said taking off his shirt. "Yea I know I'm not that dumb" Natsu said to Gray "look I'm trying to help you out" Gray said leaving "Don't need your help ice pop" Natsu said.

Night time came Natsu and Lucy walk home holding hands as Natsu made joke and as Lucy laugh. "Ha, Natsu your lying" Lucy said laughing "No I swear that how I got the scar" Natsu said pointing at his neck "Yea whatever" Lucy said calming down. Natsu and Lucy made it home. "Natsu I'm going to take a shower and then I'll make some fish ok" Lucy said walking to the bathroom "Ok Luce I'll be here" Natsu said sitting on the sofa.

Natsu P.O.V

What should I do I really want to do this but something telling be not now. But why?

Lucy step out the shower, wrapping a towel around herself. Lucy walk over to Natsu and hers room. She dress in one of Natsu shirts and in one of her pj shorts. Lucy walks over to the living room to see Natsu was thinking hard about something "hey Natsu you ok?" Lucy asks looking at her boyfriend Natsu snap out of his train of thought and look right at Lucy "I'm fine Luce why?" Natsu said "you look like you were having trouble there" Lucy said sitting Down next to Natsu. "I'm fine don't worry" Natsu said to Lucy's "Natsu are you sure you been acting wired for the past couple weeks and I was just worried" Lucy said "LUCY I'M FIND CAN YOU LEAVE ME ALONE YOU'RE SO FUCKING AONNOYING JUST GO!" Natsu said facing Lucy now knowing what he just said seeing Lucy's was about cry "WELL SORRY IF I'M AONNOYING TRYING TO HELP YOU OUT. FUCK YOU NATSU!" Lucy said getting up from the sofa and running to Natsu's and her room locking the door.

Natsu got up from the sofa and walk to Lucy's and his room knowing it was lock "Luce open the door" Natsu said "No I don't want to be annoying" Lucy said "Luce I didn't mean it like that it just I had something on my mind and I was going to asks you when the time right" Natsu said "What do you mean when the time right?" Lucy said confessed.

Natsu got on one knee knowing that Lucy can't see him "Lucy Heartfillia will you Marry Me?" Natsu said taking the ring out. There was a monument of silence, Natsu was nervous of what Lucy was thinking, soon he heard the door unlock and see Lucy's the woman he loves right in front of him her eyes puffy from the crying her hair mess up little "What?" Lucy said hopping her ear won't playing a trick on her "Marry me?" Natsu said holding ring higher.

Lucy cover her hands over her month and tears going down her face "Yes" Lucy said "Yes Natsu I'll marry you!" Lucy said. Natsu got up and pulled Lucy in a hug hearing the cry of happiness coming from her. When the crying stop Natsu place the ring on Lucy ring finger "Natsu it beautiful" Lucy said "Not as beautiful as you" Natsu said. Natsu cup Lucy face in his hands and kiss her, Lucy gently kiss him back warping her arm around his neck. The two apart both gasping for air it felt like hour they we're kissing but it only a few minutes "Natsu Drangeel you made me the happiest person alive" Lucy said "No Lucy you made me the happiest person alive" Natsu said gently kissing Lucy again.

* * *

~The day of the wedding~ (I got all this from Google I cut some puts out so it wouldn't be too long and I added something to the last part)

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."

I REQUIRE and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful.

The Minister, if he shall have reason to doubt of the lawfulness of the proposed Marriage, may demand sufficient surety for his indemnification: but if no impediment shall be alleged, or suspected, the Minster shall say to the Man,

Natsu Drangeel thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live? The priest said

"Heck yeah I do" Natsu said making everyone roll their eyes

Then shall the Minster say unto the Woman,

Lucy Heartfillia thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?

"I do" Lucy said

Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?

"I Natsu take thee Lucy to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." Natsu said placing the right on Lucy's finger.

"I Lucy take thee Natsu to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth." Lucy said placing the other ring on Natsu finger.

"In power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife" The priest said "finally" Natsu said rising Lucy vow. Natsu and Lucy kiss each other earning some cheers from the guild member "Mr. and Mrs. Drangeel" The priest said closing his book.

**~THE END~ **

**Hey guys there a story i'm working on and this a part of it of how Natsu and Lucy got married the new story call "I'm going to miss you when you're gone Natsu..." i hope you enjoy story.**

**love, Ladybug782**


End file.
